


Nightmares

by PositronicHeart



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Blood, Angst, But only a little, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I had a bad day, I have issues, M/M, Please don't judge me, android gore, i honestly don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositronicHeart/pseuds/PositronicHeart
Summary: Ever since Data got his emotion chip, he's been reliving his horror filled past.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I have no idea guys. I guess I was just feeling icky one day and decided to put it in my laptop. I don't even know. Although I've written a lot worse than this so this doesn't come as a surpries to me at all. But please don't judge me. Even though you probably should. Enjoy I think.

All he could hear was the buzzing sound of the sharp tool that was being run through his arm. He felt the horrible stinging of the cold metal digging into his skin, and forcibly tearing the limb from his body. The circuits underneath tore violently apart, a sickly yellow liquid dripping from inside the open wound, draining him of his precious life blood. He soon felt his other arm being cut into, ripped from his body and thrown away, far out of reach. Then he felt his legs being tore off, each and every wire ripping in half until they were left protruding hidiously, more golden blood spewing from inside his thighs. He simply laid there, helpless. He tried to see what was happening around him, tried to catch a glimpse of the person doing this to him, but his head was stuck in place, staring into a blinding light hanging from the ceiling, not even a voice to hear. He felt a pair of hands ring around his neck, probing around for an access port. When the hands abruptly stopped, they left his body and returned with the tool that was used to remove his limbs, holding it just above his throat, as if taunting him as to what was coming. He tried to speak, tried to protest, tried to plead, tried to say anything, but all that came out was a horribly mechanical sound echoing disturbingly throughout the silent room. He stopped his attempts when the face of his assaultor finally came into view, at first a shadow before his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the figure blocking the blinding light over him, his eyes widening in shock and terror as he realized who it was.

"Hello, Data." Bruce Maddox smiled evilly down at him, bringing the tool back into view as he flicked a switch near the bottom, that horrible buzzing sound ringing in his ears again. Maddox's smile widened, slowly lowering the tool until it tore through Data's throat, golden blood gushing onto his assaultor's face as he continued to rip through the delicate synthetic flesh and into the deep set circuitry underneath.

Data awoke abruptly, sitting up on his bed, his expression mortified, his whole body shivering in fear and shock as he hesitantly reached for his comm badge.

"G-Geordi.." He spoke, his voice studdering, and his lips quivering in uncertainty.

"I'm here Data, are you okay?" Geordi answered, Data's trembling easing up a bit at the calming sound of his voice.

"Um, can you please come to my quarters?" He asked. Begged really, but he tried to keep himself under enough control to speak calmly. "I know it is late, but--"

"I'll be there Data, don't worry." Geordi assured him, his voice disappearing into the air as he signed off the signal. Data waited for his arrival, still shivering slightly from his fear, jumping suddenly when he heard Spot cry out in her sleep. He calmed himself immediately, telling himself it was only his cat. But he still felt terribly uncertain, he just wanted to crawl away under his covers and escape the horrible feelings that were plaquing his positronic net. But Geordi soon arrived, heading immediately for Data's bed, sitting up with him and taking him in his arms where he could be safe and secure. "Did you have another nightmare?" He gently asked, careful not to send him into a panic attack. Data simply nodded his head, resting himself against Geordi's body, warm and safe, he could never feel more protected than right here in his arms. "Well it's okay, don't worry. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Data eased greatly as he felt his lover's soft warm body surrounding him. Geordi knew how terrified he must feel, he had had many nightmares since his emotion chip was installed. Always reliving another terrible moment from his past, another traumatizing event that hardly phased him before, but now was more than he could handle. Tasha's death, his horrible academy days, everything with his brother, oh God, when he relived his experience with Kivas Fajo, the nightmares and hallucinations he had were more than hard to watch. And Geordi just wanted to help him, wanted to make him feel better, but it was hard when every other minute he could break into another anxiety attack.

"I am sorry." Data whispered into Geordi's chest. Geordi rested his head against Data's, wanting so bad just to make all his pain disappear forever. But all he could do now was hold him and hope he would be able to fall asleep in his arms until the morning.

"It's okay, Data. It's okay." He whispered to him, softly running his hand down his lover's back until he could feel him slowly ease into a sound sleep and relax in his arms. He would be okay now. At least until tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep if you're depressed now I sincerely apologize. I do. But be warned i will be posting much worse soon enough, so I guess this is just the warm up. But still, sorry if that got a little intense. I have such problems. And this really only makes it worse because I love my sweet Data and I never want him to hurt. But my headcanon says that he has bipolar disorder and severe depression issues because let's face it he does. The crap he's been through would cause anyone to go under. But he'll be okay. He's got Geordi.


End file.
